nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Gas flames
Gas flames are enemies in Hot Air 2 and Hot Air Jr. They do not appear in the original Hot Air. They heavily resemble fire droplets, and also share several similarities with them. Appearance Gas flames have two appearances: fiery and blown-out. Evolution Hot Air 2 In their fiery form, they resemble a classic, conical blue flame. Visible in the flame is a circle, which has the creature's two white eyes, a v-shaped uni-brow and small red cheeks. The creature's eyes seem to be partially covered by its eyebrows. In the enemy's blown-out appearance, it appears as a grey-coloured sphere, and has its eyes, cheeks and eyebrows in the same places that they were when it was in its fiery mode, the only difference being that its cheeks are smaller. Hot Air Jr Here the gas flames appear as brighter and more realistic flames with dark eyes and smaller uni-brows. When a gas flame is lit, its eyes and eyebrow appear to be blue. The skull of the fire is slightly visible, along with a thin mouth that is frowning. When blown out, they appear as grey spheres, each with the same facial features as when it was lit. Game information Hot Air 2 Gas flames appear only in Hot Air 2 on level nineteen (Cooking on Gas). When in their fiery mode, they slowly follow the player. They will not move through platforms, but instead try to get around them. Gas flames, like fire droplets, can be blown out for a few seconds. This can be done by blowing the cyan fan near the gas flame. When this is done, its flame will be extinguished and the gas flame will go into its blown-out phase. When in its blown-out phase, a gas flame will plummet down to the ground, and, a few seconds later, reignite its flame. They are only capable of falling vertically when blown out. They regenerate after a certain length of time on the ground, not a certain length of time after being blown out. The most efficient way to hinder them is to blow them out when there is a long vertical gap below (like the leftmost part of level nineteen). Since they are unable regenerate their flames while in the air, and take time to get back up to the place where they were before, blowing them out gives the player a lot of time to get away. Hot Air Jr Gas flames appear on level eight. They retain much of their behaviour from Hot Air 2, excepting a few minor changes. The gas flames will still follow the player and navigate around impassible obstacles. When the player blows them out, their grey, circular heads fall to the ground. Hot Air Jr has a physics engine that Hot Air 2 lacked relating to the gas flames. Due to this physics engine, a grey blown-out head will bounce when it hits the ground, and the height it bounces is proportional to how far it fell. In addition to bouncing, they will move down slopes in their blown-out phase and bounce a bit when they meet non-sloped ground. Category:Enemies Category:Hot Air series Category:Recurring enemies